Fast Staff Ghosts
'''What are Fast Staff Ghosts?''' Expert Staff Ghosts are extremely good times set by the developers within the Time Trial mode. To unlock them, you must beat the Normal Staff Ghosts (no need to unlock) on Time Trial by several seconds, ranging from 3 seconds to as much as 10 seconds. They add an extra layer of challenge to the game, show some advanced strategies for stages (such as using the N64 Mario Raceway pipe as a trick ramp) and unlock additional karts and characters. '''Unlockables''' There are two types of unlockables - one is simply setting a time, and the other is by unlocking an Expert Staff Ghost. There are no unlockables for ''beating'' an Expert Staff Ghost. Note that you may need to restart the game once you have done the requirements for them to unlock (I did all of them in one session and the next time I booted up the game the unlock screens displayed). '''Magikruiser (Small Bike)''' - Set times on 8 different courses '''Birdo''' - Set times on 16 different courses '''Toadette''' - Set times on 32 different courses '''Funky Kong''' - Unlocked 4 Expert Staff Ghosts '''Baby Luigi''' - Unlocked 8 Expert Staff Ghosts '''Torpedo (Large Bike)''' - Unlocked 12 Expert Staff Ghosts '''B Dasher Mk 2 (Medium Kart)''' - Unlocked 24 Expert Staff Ghosts '''Mii Outfit B''' - Unlocked all 32 Expert Staff Ghosts '''Times''' '''Mushroom Cup:''' Luigi Circuit: Normal Staff Ghost Time - 01:29.670 Unlock Time - 01:24.411 Expert Staff Ghost Time - 01.19.419 Moo Moo Meadows: Normal Staff Ghost Time - 01:37.856 Unlock Time - 01.33.571 Expert Staff Ghost Time - 01.25.90 Mushroom Gorge: Normal Staff Ghost Time - 02:16.110 Unlock Time - 02.05.494 Expert Staff Ghost Time - 02.01.011 Toad's Factory: Normal Staff Ghost Time - 02:22.480 Unlock Time - 02.12.784 Expert Staff Ghost Time - 02.05.593 '''Flower Cup:''' Mario Circuit: Normal Staff Ghost Time - 01:44.777 Unlock Time - 01.39.183 Expert Staff Ghost Time - 01.33.702 Coconut Mall: Normal Staff Ghost Time - 02:30.764 Unlock Time - 02.24.788 Expert Staff Ghost Time - 02.13.333 DK's Summit: Normal Staff Ghost Time - 02:34.693 Unlock Time - 02.24.725 Expert Staff Ghost Time - 02.17.546 Wario's Gold Mine: Normal Staff Ghost Time - 02:19.583 Unlock Time - 02.14.932 Expert Staff Ghost Time - 02.04.800 '''Star Cup:''' Daisy Circuit: Normal Staff Ghost Time - 0:56.822 Unlock Time - 01.48.791 Expert Staff Ghost Time - 01.41.362 Koopa Cape: Normal Staff Ghost Time - 03:03.022 Unlock Time - 02.54.897 Expert Staff Ghost Time - 02.41.370 Maple Treeway: Normal Staff Ghost Time - 02:58.633 Unlock Time - 02.50.229 Expert Staff Ghost Time - 02.37.812 Grumble Volcano: Normal Staff Ghost Time - 02:28.237 Unlock Time - 02.19.524 Expert Staff Ghost Time - 02.11.852 '''Special Cup:''' Dry Dry Ruins: Normal Staff Ghost Time - 02:30.949 Unlock Time - 02.21.681 Expert Staff Ghost Time - 02.14.286 Moonview Highway: Normal Staff Ghost Time - 02:16.802 Unlock Time - 02.07.016 Expert Staff Ghost Time - 02.04.163 Bowser's Castle: Normal Staff Ghost Time - 03:04.836 Unlock Time - 02.55.017 Expert Staff Ghost Time - 02.42.098 Rainbow Road: Normal Staff Ghost Time - 03:05.895 Unlock Time - 02.59.293 Expert Staff Ghost Time - 02.44.734 '''Retro Tracks -''' '''Shell Cup:''' GCN Peach Beach: Normal Staff Ghost Time - 01:34.233 Unlock Time - 01.30.698 Expert Staff Ghost Time - 01.23.140 DS Yoshi Falls: Normal Staff Ghost Time - 01:16.461 Unlock Time - 01.12.901 Expert Staff Ghost Time - 01.09.175 SNES Ghost Valley 2: Normal Staff Ghost Time - 01:06.595 Unlock Time - 01.03.752 Expert Staff Ghost Time - 00.58.907 N64 Mario Raceway: Normal Staff Ghost Time - 02:14.799 Unlock Time - 02.07.915 Expert Staff Ghost Time - 01.59.053 '''Banana Cup''' N64 Sherbet Land: Normal Staff Ghost Time - 02:48.651 Unlock Time - 02.37.784 Expert Staff Ghost Time - 02.28.356 GBA Shy Guy Beach: Normal Staff Ghost Time - 01:45.568 Unlock Time - 01.39.255 Expert Staff Ghost Time - 01.32.867 DS Delfino Square: Normal Staff Ghost Time - 02:41.807 Unlock Time - 02.33.107 Expert Staff Ghost Time - 02.24.169 GCN Waluigi Stadium: Normal Staff Ghost Time - 02:32.882 Unlock Time - 02.24.645 Expert Staff Ghost Time - 02.12.367 '''Leaf Cup '''DS Desert Hills: Normal Staff Ghost Time - 02:10.233 Unlock Time - 02.01.141 Expert Staff Ghost Time - 01.52.686 GBA Bowser Castle 3: Normal Staff Ghost Time - 02:58.304 Unlock Time - 02.50.637 Expert Staff Ghost Time - 02.39.391 N64 DK's Jungle Parkway: Normal Staff Ghost Time - 02:58.264 Unlock Time - 02.49.028 Expert Staff Ghost Time - 02.37.782 GCN Mario Circuit: Normal Staff Ghost Time - 01:59.771 Unlock Time - 01.55.267 Expert Staff Ghost Time - 01.49.939 '''Lightning Cup '''SNES Mario Circuit 3: Normal Staff Ghost Time - 01:38.880 Unlock Time - 01.34.828 Expert Staff Ghost Time - 01.26.659 DS Peach Gardens: Normal Staff Ghost Time - 02:34.894 Unlock Time - 02.29.006 Expert Staff Ghost Time - 02.16.777 GCN DK Mountain: Normal Staff Ghost Time - 02:57.744 Unlock Time - 02.50.248 Expert Staff Ghost Time - 02.38.130 N64 Bowser's Castle: Normal Staff Ghost Time - 03:19.323 Unlock Time - 03.06.723 Expert Staff Ghost Time - 02.55.933